O' Halloween Night
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Keadaan Halloween pertama setelah kejatuhan Voldemort. keadaan menjadi lebih baik bukan? anak yang bersalah dan sahabat baru menanti. RnR! oneshot! don't like don't read.


O' Halloween Night.

Disclaimer: Karakter, latar, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter's World milik J.K Rowling. Saya hanya mengambil andir cerita disini.

A/N: Setelah mempertimbangkan hal ini dengan matang, akhirnya saya mencoba mem-publish cerita saya kembali. Mudah-mudahan ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Cerita yang lalu mungkin akan saya simpan di arsip saya.

Terima kasih untuk kak ficfan91, kak Sun-T yang menyemangati aku. Dan terima kasih untuk para Reviewers ku yang fic yang kemarin. Terima kasih juga untuk Raiha, kami sudah berbicara dan saling bijaksana untuk hal ini. So, this is it. Cerita untuk Halloween.

Warning: Sedikit gaje, mungkin…..namun tidak apalah. Angst dan Happy bergabung disini. Jadi, Silahkan Baca! Hope you all enjoy it! Jangan lupa review!

O' Halloween Night –

Kastil Hogwarts kini sudah berhias dengan pernak-pernik Halloween. Labu-labu yang tumbuh dengan pesat dari kebun Hagrid kini meramaikan suasana Hogwarts. Ya, Tentu saja labu-labu itu sudah dibuat menjadi Jack-o'Lantern.

Hogwarts kini telah damai…..Kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan, bulan Mei lalu berhasil mengembalikan suasana Hogwarts yang tentram dan aman. Begitupula sekarang. Banyak siswa yang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Mereka bahkan berpartisipasi untuk menghiasi Hogwarts dengan pernak-pernik Halloween. Banyak dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang membawa kuali mereka sendiri untuk meminta Trick or Treat pada guru-guru Hogwarts. Mereka juga ikut menghias aula besar dengan kelelawar-kelelawar penghias.

Tidak hanya Hagrid yang membuat Jack-o'Lantern dan murid-murid yang bersemangat untuk merayakan Halloween. Para Peri Rumah juga bersemangat untuk menghidangkan makanan-makanan terbaiknya untuk Pesta Halloween malam nanti karena Professor McGonagall, selaku Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang baru telah mengumumkan bahwa di malam Halloween kali ini akan diadakan pesta Perayaan Halloween, dimana siswa boleh mendatangi guru-guru dan kepala asrama mereka masing-masing untuk meminta Trick or Treat. Mungkin, bisa dikatakan bahwa Perayaan Halloween malam ini adalah pesta pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Malam ini, tidak hanya akan berlangsung sebagai malam untuk "berbagi coklat dan permen" bagi sebagian murid, tapi juga sebagai malam untuk mengenang kematian para pejuang yang gugur dalam _Battle of Hogwarts_, bulan Mei lalu dan sebagai malam untuk mengenang kematian James dan Lily Potter ketika mereka mengorbankan diri mereka terbunuh oleh Voldemort untuk melindungi anak mereka, Harry Potter, yang kini dikenal sebagai Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Tidak hanya itu pesta Halloween kali ini juga untuk mengenang para korban-korban Death Eaters yang telah gugur, seperti Sirius Black dan Cedric Diggory dan untuk mengenang kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang gugur, Albus Dumbledore.

xxxxxx

Malam ini Aula Besar sudah berhias rapi penuh dengan Jack-o'-Lantern dan dekorasi Halloween lainnya. Makanan-makanan juga sudah terhidang di tiap meja asrama dan meja guru. Semua telah berkumpul di Aula Besar. Dari murid-murid dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh, guru-guru, Golden Trio Hogwarts bahkan hadir, mereka duduk di meja Gryffindor, Keluarga Weasley, Keluarga Malfoy (ya, mereka hadir) dan beberapa anggota Orde Phoenix juga hadir, duduk di meja tiap asrama. Hantu-hantu juga berdiri di belakang para siswa. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Professor McGonagall membuka pidato nya

"Malam ini merupakan malam dimana kita berkumpul sebagai keluarga. Kita tidak harus berdandan dan berhias diri ala hantu seperti yang Muggle lakukan. Karena, Hantu-hantu disini merupakan bagian dari kita semua yang tidak perlu kita tiru karena kita semua sama.

Selain kita berkumpul karena merayakan Halloween, kita disini hadir untuk mendoakan keluarga kita, saudara kita, sahabat kita, dan rekan-rekan kita yang telah gugur dalam Perang Hogwarts, dan juga mengenang keluarga kita yang telah lama meninggalkan kita semua, James dan Lily Potter. Mari kita semua menundukkan kepala sejenak, mendoakan mereka semua, agar mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan kita disini"

Hermione dan Ron melirik Harry sejenak, dan dapat melihat Harry kini sedang menyeka air matanya, Mereka tau bahwa sosok Harry yang tegar-pun bisa luluh jika mendengar seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut nama orangtuanya dan mereka tahu bahwa malam Halloween ini, tanggal 31 Oktober, kedua orangtua Harry terbunuh oleh Voldemort.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Percayalah" ucap Harry menegakkan kepalanya kembali meyakinkan Ron dan Hermione.

…..

McGonagall mengangkat pialanya meminta hadirin yang hadir di Aula Besar mengangkat piala mereka juga, lalu berkata

"_Untuk Mengenang James dan Lily Potter, yang meninggal karena tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orang tua untuk melindungi anak mereka, Harry Potter._

_Untuk Mengenang Alastor Moody, yang meninggal karena ketangguhannya dan keahliannya menyusun rencana._

_Untuk Mengenang Remus dan Nymphadora Lupin, yang meninggal karena menyelesaikan tugas mereka namun mereka berhasil mempertahankan bayi yang kini sudah mulai tumbuh besar._

_Untuk Mengenang, Fred Weasley, yang meninggal dalam senyum. Senyum dan tawa yang menghiasi sepanjang hidupnya._

_Untuk Mengenang, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory yang meninggal karena menjadi korban-korban yang tidak semestinya._

_Untuk Mengenang, Severus Snape, yang meninggal karena keberaniannya, mengorbankan segalanya untuk kesetiaan pada kita yang orang-orang bahkan tidak mengetahuinya._

_Untuk Mengenang Albus Dumbledore, sosok besar yang meninggal karena keberaniannya dan pengorbannya untuk kita semua_, Bersulang!" ujar McGonagall menggema di Aula Besar.

"Bersulang!" jawab seluruh hadirin yang hadir di Aula Besar.

"Terakhir, Nikmati hidangan malam ini, dan murid-murid…Trick or Treat!" ucap McGonagall mengakhiri pidato dan seluruh hadir berhambur dengan teriakkan dan canda tawa di malam Halloween.

xxxxx

Harry Potter kini berjalan mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts sendirian. Pidato McGonagall sedikit membuka matanya kembali bahwa banyak korban yang telah jatuh, karena dirinya. Ya, karena dirinya seorang. Namun hatinya juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sendiri sudah senang, dia berhasil melawan dan mengalahkan Voldemort. Walaupun Harry tahu dengan mengalahkan Voldemort, tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan orang-orang yang ia cintai, namun ia tahu bahwa itu sudah cukup untuk mereka semua. Mengalahkan Voldemort sama saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang tertunda. Harry berkeliling lagi dan mendekati asrama Ravenclaw, ia bertemu dengan Nona Kelabu, tidak disangka, dia menyapa Harry, "Halo, Mr. Potter. Misimu terselesaikan eh?"

Harry menoleh lalu mengangguk kecil, "Ya, Miss. Itu juga berkat bantuanmu tentu saja"

Nona Kelabu menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mr. Potter, tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukan ibuku?"

Harry agak kaget dengan ucapan Nona Kelabu atau Helena Ravenclaw tersebut. Harry tahu bahwa Helena meninggalkan Ibunya, Rowena Ravenclaw dan mengambil diadem milik sang Ibu. Harry juga tahu Helena mati dibunuh oleh Baron Berdarah, yang sebenarnya mencintai Helena, "Tentu saja, Aku juga merindukan Ibuku. Percayalah, dengan melihatmu murung tidak akan membuat Ibumu senang Miss, cukup kembali ke Menara Ravenclaw dan meminta maaf lah. Renungilah kesalahanmu. Aku yakin, Ibumu akan mendengarnya"

Wajah Helena menoleh menatap Harry dan menimbang-nimbang apakah benar yang Harry katakan? Harry yang mengenal ekspresi Helena berkata, "Itu yang aku lakukan ketika aku rindu dengan Ibuku. Itu akan meringankan hatimu, Percayalah"

Tidak ragu lagi, Helena pergi menuju menara Ravenclaw. Selepas Harry pergi Ron dan Hermione menghampiri Harry perlahan, sepertinya mereka berhasil mencuri dengar percakapan Harry dan Nona Kelabu.

"Harry, yang kau katakana tadi….hebat" ucap Ron kagum yang diikuti dengan anggukan Hermione.

"Itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik, setidaknya" ucap Harry singkat.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju aula besar. Aula Besar penuh dengan murid-murid yang meminta Trick or Treat pada guru-guru, Orde Phoenix, dan Keluarga Weasley. Bahkan ada murid-murid yang walaupun takut-takut meminta Trick or Treat pada Keluarga Malfoy. Draco Malfoy kini lebih terbuka dan mau berinteraksi dengan murid-murid yang lain. Melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang berjalan memasuki Aula, Draco menghampiri mereka bertiga, lalu mengulurkan tangannya secara resmi, ia berkata singkat "Maaf?"

Disambut senyum dari Hermione ia membalas uluran tangan Draco, "Ya, tentu saja!" Draco yang sekarang tidak memperlihatkan wajah jijik, ia tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi Draco, Harry dan Ron mengtahui niat Draco memang baik, mereka juga menyambut uluran tangan Draco, "Maaf juga."

"Kalian bisa memanggil nama depanku, kalau kalian mau" ujar Draco pelan tapi cukup jelas didengar oleh ketiganya. Mungkin Draco masih malu untuk memulai hubungan baik dengan Harry, Ron dan Hermione

Harry, Ron dan Hermione menatap Draco singkat lalu mengangguk bersemangat. Mereka bisa dikatakan, punya sahabat baru. Mereka berempat memulai hari yang baru di Malam Halloween persahabatan mereka. Tak lama kemudian serombongan murid-murid mengahmpiri mereka berempat…

"Mr Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, dan Mr. Malfoy…..TRICK OR TREAAAT!" sembur murid-murid bersemangat dengan kuali mereka masing-masing.

FIN

Ps: Jika tidak keberatan, review cerita ini ya well, Thanks sudah mau membaca!


End file.
